Fake
by Walitude
Summary: Her mother stood there looking at her little girl once again with her eyes wide open and trying to grab onto anything that could keep her from falling down.


**_Fake_**

* * *

I am a good girl...A Really Good Girl. I always listen to my parents...I never do anything that they wouldn't like...I never speak disrespectfully to others...I always know my manners and my attitude. I am...like my parents would say...their perfect little dolly...because that is what I am. I learn things every day. My parents spend huge amounts of money to make me look like a doll. They hire private teachers for ever lesson separately and couple of extra to teach me different languages and other things that I couldn't learn in a normal school. They also want me to play couple of different instruments...know how to dance and other stuff like that.

Today is my 10th birthday. My parents made a huge party with lots of their so called friends when the truth is I really doubt that even one of these people could be called a friend. They all brought gifts for me. Mom said that this is a really special day because everything that I am seeing today is just for me and only because of me. I don't want this. I don't like these people...I don't like their gifts because they really aren't for me...they are to show how rich they are to all the other guests and look better in front of my parents.

Mom keeps introducing me to everyone...I can't stand their fake smiles and their arrogance but I don't have a choice...after all I am their perfect little dolly...even if I am just 10 years old...I am perfect and everybody keeps saying that over and over again.

Dad called everyone for a toast...he made a speech about how proud and lucky he is to have me and now it is my turn to show how 'amazing' I am and play the piano and sing a song in a different language. Everyone turned their eyes towards me.

I couldn't take this. Everyone was looking at me with their fake eyes...staring...waiting for something...not real everything is not real...these people they make me sick...I want this party to end...I need this party to end...NOW!

.

.

_Th-thumb_

.

Everyone froze.

.

Silence filled the room.

.

.

Then I heard my dad's voice...he was saying something...but I can't really hear him...I know that he is saying something but I don't know what. I'm holding something...it stings my hand...I look at it to see a broken bottle of wine. Where did it come from? When did I take it...when did it broke? I look at the ground...red?

.

.

_Th-thumb_

_._

_._

Mom?..Is she bleeding? Why is she bleeding? _You smashed the bottle _Why is mom bleeding? _You smashed the bottle _Why is she looking at me like that? _You smashed the bottle _I did this? I couldn't hurt her...I love her...I couldn't...could I?

Sakuras mom was staring at her little girl with her eyes wide open. Her son brother was holding her from falling down...but she wasn't hurt enough to fall down...Sakura cut her hand...but still her mother was barely able to stand without someone holding her from falling.

After that incident I changed. I don't know why but I couldn't stand my parents anymore. I refused to be their dolly from that day. I couldn't stand anything that is fake...I wanted to forget the meaning of that word but I couldn't because everywhere I go there always was something fake.

* * *

I'm 14 now. My dad is on a business trip...he should be back after one week. My mom still tries to make me wear dresses but I can't...they are disgusting...if I would wear them I would look not the way I want...I would look like a doll...I would look fake.

"Sakura sweetie please try it on" Sakuras mother asked her again.

She just looked at the dress that her mother was holding "I hate it" and walked away.

The woman did not understand what happened to her little angel. She used to be such a wonderful girl...until that day. She left the dress on Sakuras bed and left to the living room.

.

.

"Mom?" Sakuras brother shouted.

"What is it honey?"

"What is that smell? Were you trying to cook again?".

"What? No" the woman stood still trying to understand where was the smell coming from "I think it's coming from...wait it is coming from upstairs" she rushed to the second floor and the smell got much stronger...something was burning. She could see the smoke coming from under Sakuras bed room doors. She quickly opened the door to find a pile of dresses burning in the middle of the room and Sakura sitting on her bed watching the flames with a small smile on her face.

Her mother stood there looking at her little girl once again wither her eyes wide open and trying to grab onto anything that could keep her from falling down.

* * *

I'm 15 now and I hate my life. Every week a psychologist comes over to our house...my parents say that he will help me to feel better and that he will help them understand my behavior. I don't really blame them...what do they know anyway? Parents weren't meant to understand their children...well at least not mine.

Mom still had the same look...she still wanted me to be her little dolly...and dad...he wanted me to be his puppet. They want to control me they want me to be fake. I can't do that I can't be that. Oh how I wish I was my older brother...parents never forced him to do anything...ever. I am jealous I am so jealous. He is not a fake. He is very real. He never lies and he never does anything that is not suited for him. I admire him. A lot more that he might think. He is strong and parents know that...they couldn't control him even how hard they wanted.

I wanted to go to a normal school. My brother went to a normal school and had a few private teachers so why can't I?

"MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"No and that is final...private teachers-" she was cut off.

"Stop it! I had enough of this...I had enough of you! Why do you want to control me like this? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TI BE FAKE?!"

Sakuras mother looked at her for a moment.."I just want whats best for you...why can't you see that everything I do is for you"

Sakura blinked...for her? No this wasn't for her this was for some stupid desire to make her some sort of a trophy for others to be jealous of...for others to think how did they got so lucky to have such a brilliant child?

Her mother spoke again "I don't know what is wrong with you"

Sakura glared at her "YOU!"

Her mothers eyes narrowed "I am your mother Sakura! I love you but if you won't stop this behavior I will have no choice but to force you-" Once again she was cut off...but this time it wasn't Sakuras words...no...this time it was her actions.

.

.

_Th-thumb_

.

.

Sakura was on top of her mother strangling her with all of her force. Her eyes were full of hatred and anger. The woman under her was squirming and trying to push her own child off of her but she couldn't. Sakura was on her with her full weight...it wasn't very much but enough to keep her where she wanted to be. The pink haired girl couldn't believe in what was she feeling...it was like letting all of that anger and hatred out of her right where it should be...on her mother. Until someone pulled her of.

* * *

I am 16 now. My mother is afraid of me...good I wish my father would be too. I don't hate my life anymore...I hate my parents. Yes I hate them. Why? Simple they are fakes. They lied to themselves their whole life. Just because they have money doesn't mean that they can act like gods. Oh no I made sure that neither of them, especially my mother, wouldn't feel that way anymore...but they were still fakes I can't make them real even how hard I would try...it's too late for them.

I am going to a normal school now. I'm happy about that but there are couple of girls and boys that are acting...well not the way they should...pretending something that they are not.

The school bell rings time for lunch. I met my brother on the way so we went together. While we were walking some girl pushed me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" she mocked my words.

I couldn't understand what was wrong with her then I saw my brother glaring at her.

"Karin back of"

I looked at her. So they know each other?

The girl spoke again "Since when do you like little girls stupid enough to dye their hair pink? It's pathetic just look at her"

Dyed? She said my hair color is not real? That is not true...but her hair...it looks dyed to me.

My brothers glare on her was intense...but even more intense was hers towards me.

Then it was my brothers turn to speak "Haruno...Sakura...Haruno...Sasuke"

With those words Karin sweatdropped "I-I didin't know...it's just that you look nothing alike" she pulled herself together "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" I could see how she tried to make her self look innocent but that wasn't real and it was making me sick.

.

.

_Th-thumb_

.

.

The class was over everyone was leaving the school. I was walking through the park couple of feet in front of me was a certain red haired...fake...named Karin.

.

.

We were almost in the middle of the park now. No one seems to be around so I paced up I can feel a strange feeling in my chest...I think I feel excitement...not just that I feel so much more...this feeling it's amazing. Soon I will be close enough for her to notice me so it is time to run.

.

.

_Th-thumb_

.

.

I can't speak. Something is on my mouth. Not just that. Something is holding me. I can't move.

"Sakura" a familiar voice spoke into my ear.

"S-Sasuke? W-Why are you here?" he let go of me now an I turned to look at him.

"Sakura I know what you wanted to do" he said looking me in the eyes.

A small shiver went through my spine but not from fear...no...this feeling is something I never felt before were surrounded by leaves...I think he pulled me into a bush I could see Karin from there. She was kissing some guy and I started to stare. Sasuke noticing my stare turned to look at that direction then he looked back at me.

This feeling...something good...something I don't know...I looked back at my brother and the expression in his face changed. His eyes were sharp he was piercing me with that look. I couldn't tare my gaze off of him now...until I heard a moan coming from the direction that Karin was.

.

.

_Th-thumb_

.

.

Sasukes eyes were wide open.

.

.

He wanted to do something.

.

.

He wanted to say something.

.

.

He knew how wrong this is but he didin't pull away. Sakura was kissing him. Her lips that were never touched by anyone else were crushed to his. Her arms were wrapper around his neck her eyes were half open she was looking at his...Sasuke could feel with his own mouth...she was smiling.

* * *

**My first fanfic tell me what you think about it :)**


End file.
